Carved
by wateryroseapple
Summary: Now, as his room mate, will Mikan ever feel the feeling of love and romance for the first time and discover Natsume's true self and secrets? And what about the Sumire? The rumored girlfriend of Natsume, will she let it pass?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_**-Carved-**_

by: Laura Juliet Gonzales, Cyreen Monteveroz/Chastaine and Caitlin Monteveroz/Chastaine

Summary: Mikan Sakura is an only child. She had traveled many countries but she wasn't able to see her prince charming. She went back to Japan and as a new student in Alice Academy. There, she met Natsume Hyuuga-the only boy who passed most of her standards. But one thing is wrong, he is rude in her eyes! Now, as her room mate, will she ever feel the feeling of love and romance for the first time and discover Natsume's true self and secrets? And what about the Sumire? The rumored girlfriend of Natsume, will she let it pass?

**Prologue:**

As young of the age of thirteen, I wished to see and meet my prince charming. I even wished to meet him in a blink of an eye, but that's impossible, right? I should strive hard to see him. But what about the princesses in fairytales such as Snow White and Sleeping Beauty who just lay down peacefully and waited for their own prince to arrive and kiss them? Cinderella is a big exception, though. She really strove hard to be loved by the Prince Charming (especially in the third movie). I wanted to be like Snow White, but that would be a big NO.

For almost two years (I am now fifteen), I've waited for my prince charming. And in the two years of waiting, I never gave up. I even made my list! My list is about all the characteristics my prince should possess. For two years, there were two men who passed my standards but I don't know with myself on why I don't feel anything towards them. Maybe they weren't my prince charming at all and hopefully, the third one would be my very own prince charming. And,

Ta-da! I met him, finally.

When I recently transferred schools, I was like 'Whoa!'. Alice Academy- the school I am currently enrolled is the third school I transferred in my whole life. My first school was in Italy, and I stayed there for 6 years until my parents and I immigrated to U.S.A. In Uncle Sam, I stayed and studied for two years. I can even still remember my classmates and teachers having hard time pronouncing my name- they pronounced it like 'Mikan Sakura' in a different accent. And finally, we came back to the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan. I am now fifteen years old and a middle school student in Alice Academy.

I never knew that I would meet him in Japan. I, Mikan Sakura, am a full-blooded Japanese, encountered Natsume Hyuuga, my prince charming. Or maybe not?

* * *

**Chapter 01 **

A blonde guy with cowboy outfit entered the room. What!? When did cowboy outfits in season?

I saw the extremely tall guy went to the teacher's table. Oh, maybe he would be our adviser for the whole school year in Alice Academy.

We all kept our mouth shut as the _weird_ teacher began. "Today is the start of a new school year; the start of school year 2009-2010. I, Mr. Narumi L. Anjo, will be your adviser and teacher in Science for the whole school year."

Whoa. Was it like a welcome address? Too formal.

Mr. Narumi continued, "I am sure most of you were classmates before. Well, since we have a new student from U.S.A, introductions will be done all over again."

I heard groans that echoed. Yeah, I got to agree with them since introducing one's name all over again is tiring- and boring.

When our weird teacher said about the new student, I shivered. I am afraid, considering the fact that I don't know anyone from here and to the fact that when I entered the classroom, I saw them giving weird and scary glances at me.

"First of all, the one who'll introduce is our new student." He paused and searched the room (probably for me?). "Umm… Ms. Sakura, wherever you are seated, please come to the front and introduce yourself".

I can feel lots of 'strangers' turn their heads to me. I stood up slowly, still having goose bumps. Introducing, for me is a scary one; scarier than a mysterious missing pizza. Oh…

I proceeded to the front and gulped. I looked at each side of the room and sighed (hoping I could escape). Here I go.

"Good morning classmates." I paused and bowed a little. "I am Mikan Sakura and I am a transferee from the U.S.A. I am actually full blooded Japanese even if I traveled dozens of countries. I like lots of things such as pasta, ice cream, fluff puffs, and more! I love the internet, guitar and even experimenting! From now on, I will be your newest classmate and I hope, your newest friend. Please take care of me!" I bowed again and smiled. Seeing my new classmates' reaction which is dumbfounded, I wondered, uh-oh. Did I talk so long and fast?

"Well, I'm confident that you'll soon find a friend or friends in this class. And I am sure," he shot a glance with a little smile at me "that someone will admire you here."

I blushed and saw the boys' jaws dropped except for _one_.

"Well, what if that happens?" our adviser asked.

"A-," I ran out of words, almost. Yeah, what if that would happen? No! I don't want to be popular! "If that would happen, I would mostly be flattered." I said nervously.

I really doubt Mr. Narumi's statement. I am plain and ordinary- hair tied in ponytails, simple shoes and a watch as my only jewelry. I guess I would be called 'childish' by all people! Who would admire a 'no one'? Boys would choose fair-skinned and pimple-free girls over me.

Mr. Narumi chuckled. "You may now go back to your seat, Ms. Sakura."

"Thank you sir."

More introductions were done after mine. But you know what? I paid more attention to my male classmates; hoping one would pass my standards or at least a few of them. I am so excited to meet my prince charming!

Wanna view the list?

Prince Charming is Here

Signs:

-very smart (especially in Chemistry)

-has a kind heart

-should be a Sagittarius

-should love potatoes (and meat)

-knows how to play the guitar

-should be understanding

-knows how to cook

-tall

-handsome

-raven guy ((:

And that was my list. (: Oh, how I hope someone would get at least 5.

Voila! Someone did. Natsume Hyuuga did.

From his introduction, he passed 6 namely, very smart- check! (He loved chemistry.) ; Sagittarius- check! ; loves potatoes- check! (He mentioned that) ; a raven- check! ; tall- check! ; handsome- check! Well, I don't know him completely yet since I'm new here.

Among the others, he was the only one who got 5 or more. Suddenly, I became curious. I want to know more about this guy. But you know what, he seems rude. Just hearing him speak and seeing him act, he seems rude. Sigh.

When recess time came, a girl with perms approached me.

"So you're the new student, huh?" she asked in a very high-pitched voice, scary too.

Before I can reply, she suddenly blurted out, "Well, let me remind you, new students aren't given any special treatment here. You better not hope for something special, girl. You are just plain, plain, and plain. You really don't belong in our group." And so, she went off.

I gaped. The nerve of that girl! I never expected something special this year and I never wanted to belong in her group! Hmph!

"Please forgive Sumire a while ago. She's really like that to all the people who are new. I was also treated by her like that when I came here." Another girl opened up the conversation.

I looked at her eyes.

Silence…

"Umm… May I know who are you? May I know your name?" I broke the silence between the two of us when I asked that question.

"My name is Anna Imai. I hope you remembered me from the introductions a while ago." She turned back and pointed a girl walking towards a shelf. "See that nerdy girl?"

I nodded in approval. "Yeah, she seems to be very smart with all the eyeglasses and serious face. But, she seems to be friendly but unemotional. Who is she?" I asked in a happy and cheerful voice.

"Uh- she's Hotaru Imai, my twin sister. We are not identical twins, mind me."

"Oh, so she's part of the top 10 of our batch, right?" I interrogated her, wondering if she's extremely intelligent.

"Of course! And I'm very proud of her. Well, since we only have a section in each year level, she's obviously our top 3." She proudly replied.

"Our Top 3?" I almost squealed. Amazing…

Suddenly, I felt a hand tapped my right shoulder. ''May I interrupt your conversation?"

I turned my head to see the owner of the voice.

Anna smiled. "Sister!!"

I saw 'sister' referred by Anna holding a _weird _gun.

**BANG!**

"Hotaru! You shouldn't be mean to your own sister!" Anna cursed under her breathe.

I remember, she's Hotaru Imai. She was the one referred by Anna as her sister. She's very smart, you can say just by her physical assets. Yeah, she seems very stoic.

I began chewing my food. "You're Hotaru, right? I heard from Anna that you're the top 2 of our batch. That's so lucky of you. Who's our top 2?"

"Yuu Tobita"

"Oh." He seems to be a boy. "How about our top 1?"

"Natsume Hyuuga" another girl answered my question. I turned my head back again to see a girl with navy-colored hair.

My eyes twitched. I can't believe he's our top 1. He's smart, yet I never thought he's THAT smart.

"Oh, Mikan. She's Nonoko Imai, the youngest in our family by a few minutes. We are actually triplets you see, I'm sorry for the wrong fact I gave to you a while ago." Anna replied with a cute giggle.

"Oh.. Nice to meet you, Nonoko!" I said, the friendliest I can.

That's my attitude. I am noisy, and sometimes, as quiet as the silent night. I am friendly, but bear with me; I am easily pissed by mean people. I am childish, but I want to change it. I am very cheerful! No, rather- I am hyper especially with friends and I easily cry a lot. Okay, enough about me. Back to the story!

Anna clicked her tongue. "We got to go, buy food. Going to leave you here for a while. Bye-bye!"

"And feel comfortable, okay?" Nonoko whispered.

I waved my hand back to the triplets. I really like them. They are opposites, even they are triplets. Anna seems to be the boyish one and cheerful one (like me! Mind me, I'm not boyish but I'm cheerful.), Nonoko seems to be someone who-just-comes-out-in-surprise (like the instance when she answered my question) and Hotaru is the silent, smart and stoic one. That was nice, 3 S for Hotaru!

Just to tell you, in Alice Academy, we don't wear school uniforms. People here are dressed by what they like. No wonder, our adviser wore a cowboy outfit.

So, I am dressed in a apple green dress, which is up to the knee, with a leather bolero on my shoulders and cycling under my dress. My auburn hair is tied in twin ponytails and a little eyeliner on my lower eyelashes. It's just plain ordinary since my clothes don't have any print.

Around me, several students were wearing dangling earrings, stilettos or wedges for their feet, mini skirts, fitting t-shirts that made them look so pretty, gorgeous and _damn _sexy. I think this is what Sumire meant as the 'group'.

After our recess, we were asked to go back to our seats by Mr. Narumi. Those people from the canteen arrived and so with the people from the comfort rooms.

"Close your wide mouths and seat properly class! Brace yourselves for a 'shocking news'." He said with a wink.

Shocking news, I wonder what it is about. Classroom War 1 between teachers and students, perhaps? Hehe. It's still the first day of classes, how would that be possible? But if that would happen, it would be amazing with all the flying notebooks, books and erasers! I want Classroom War 1!

"So, we all know that the carpenters began constructing the dormitories 2 years ago. And just last, last Sunday, it was completely finished. The good news is that we, I mean the students can use it this Saturday. Since you noticed that the tuition fee increased, it is because of the dormitories and free breakfast, lunch etc. and other services."

Great. No Classroom War 1. But that's okay! I always love dormitories!

A girl raised her hand. "Mr. Narumi, will it be individual rooms or we will have room mates instead?"

Mr. Narumi sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about it. Thanks for reminding me, um… your name?"

The girl stood up once more. "I am Ms. Wakako Usami, sir."

"Okay, thanks Ms. Usagi. So, to answer your question, you will be having room mates."

She said, Usami, not Usagi… Lala. Weird teacher.

Anyways, I heard most of the people say "Ooh.." Others even giggled (I know the reason- they thought of the possibility that their room mates will be their crushes.) Others groaned and growled while others remained stoic.

I wonder who'll be my room mate too. Will my room mate be a girl, or a boy? Honestly, I would be fine with anyone as long as we'll agree with each other.

Yome Kokoroyomi, my seatmate, a joker and I prefer calling him Koko(Crunch) stood up and asked something too. "Sir, will we choose our room mate?"

Mr. Narumi replied. "Nope. You wouldn't choose, instead it will be through picking." He got a medium sized box under the table. "Inside this box are rolled papers. Since we are 38 here, excluding me, of course, there are 19 rooms for the students of this class. There are 19 symbols and 2 of each kind are in the box. The people who'll get the same symbol will be assigned as room mates and that will be official. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" we replied in unison.

One by one, we picked a rolled paper in the box. We were told not to open it yet until all is done but there are others who still opened it. How disobedient!

Mr. Narumi clapped twice. "Class, you may now open the ones you've picked."

Slowly… I opened the rolled paper and the symbol I got is…

A ribbon. (drum rolls)

That's my favorite symbol! Yep! Oh, who could my room mate be?

"Okay, who got the symbol, heart?" our teacher asked.

Two stood up. A girl and a boy. Sumire Shouda and oh, shocking, Yome Koko.

They both stared at each other with those evil gazes and glares. Sumire even shouted. "YOU?! It should be Natsume! Hmph!"

Koko just ignored it and rolled his eyes. And the both of them sat down.

I faced Koko who was so pissed, probably because his room mate is Sumire. So, I asked if what the matter is.

He simply replied. "I hate Sumire A LOT. I don't like her attitude at all. She's a big, big FLIRT."

I didn't portray a shocked face (The calling of symbols was going on). "Yeah." I replied back. "Just from her physical appearances, you can say that. But what about Sumire and Natsume? What's up with them?"

He sighed. "I tell you. They are lovers and they share the same interests. That's why she was able to say that."

"Light Bulb."

I stopped our conversation and saw Hotaru and I-don't-know-the-name-of-the-blonde-guy-yet, who stood up.

"I see. We have Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi as room mates. _How interesting._"

So his name is Ruka Nogi, I remember! He's Natsume Hyuuga's closest friend.

"Ribbon." Mr. Santos called.

I stood up.

My eyes were as big as plate when I saw…

Natsume who stood up confidently.

(trumpet sounds) Happiness? I think yes, but I remained calm.

The class all shouted. "What?!" Of course, as what I heard from the triplets, he's so smart- and ideal guy. And obviously they were shocked that a normal, unpopular and new student became _his _room mate.

Sumire stood up once again and protested. "NO. WAY!" she shouted out loud.

"Sumire, calm down." Her seatmate, Wakako, reminded her.

Now, I'm super afraid.

-

_After classes_

Just as I reached home, I directly went to my room and sat down in front of my laptop. I personally don't like to put the laptop on my bed. Don't bother to ask why.

My first day was great. I easily became friends to most of my new classmates. But that Sumire really gets into my nerves!

During the whole day, I was able to ask for their cell phone nos. and Yahoo I.D.s. So when I logged in to my account, I directly added them. Good thing, they were online and they accepted my request.

My mom, you may ask? She's 38 years old and she's a new news anchor. She is on work each night and she always arrive home during midnights. At first, when we were in Italy, she was the Europe Bureau chief and when we were in the U.S.A, she was the America Bureau chief as well. And now, that we are in Japan, she became one of our popular news anchor-Yuka Azumi. I'm used to it, so it's fine. And my dad died 2 months ago due to a car accident on our first day in Japan.

After they accepted my requests, I joined their conference in Yahoo!.

**SearchingforPrince: **Hi! [:

**PinkishWhite: **Hi Mikan!

**Light_Bulbs:** Hello.

**SearchingforPrince: **Yo Anna and Hotaru! Is it only the three of us?

**FluffyandWhite: **I'm here. (:

**SearchingforPrince: **Oh, hi Koko! What a gayISH username, you have there.

**FluffyandWhite: **Meanie.. *sobs

**SearchingforPrince: **Hehe. So, how's your mom's reaction about Sumire as your room mate?(Stop acting like a child, Koko xP)

**PinkishWhite: **Yeah! Share it to us!

**FluffyandWhite: **Nah, I didn't tell it to her yet. I don't want to share my burden with mom.

**Light_Bulbs: ***raises an eyebrow. Just avoid that annoying girl.

_NavySurprise has joined the chatroom._

**NavySurprise: **Good Eve, everyone! Surprise!

**FluffyandWhite: **Good Eve, Nonoko!

**SearchingforPrince: **It proves you really surprise people.

**NavySurprise: **Hehe. xD

**PinkishWhite: **She loves to surprise people.

**SearchingforPrince: **LOL. Hotaru, I never thought you can balance your studies and internet!

**Light_Bulbs: **Yeah. I can balance it. (;

**NavySurprise: **I'm proud of you, sistah! Waaaaaah!

**PinkishWhite:** Me too!!!!!!! Wah!!!

**Light_Bulbs: **Stop squealing.

**PinkishWhite: **How'd you know?

**NavySurprise:** Yeah, How'd you know?

**Light_Bulbs: **I'm beside your rooms. And never squeal again, I'm reading a book.

**NavySurprise: **I'm sorry… (I got stinky; I got dirty but see I learned xP) LOL.

**FluffyandWhite: **Oh, change topic. What were your reactions knowing *blank as your room mate?

**NavyBlue: **It's fine. Gladly, my room mate is a girl.

**PinkishWhite: **Urgh. I detest my room mate so much! Grr… :/

**SearchingforPrince: **?

**Light_Bulbs: **Um… Mikan, it's because her room mate was the one who spilled vinegar on her hoodie and expensive jeans when we were cooking a year ago. (She wasn't even wearing an apron and it was her fault not wearing it.)

_Natsume's_Girl has joined the chatroom._

I froze and shivered.

**Natsume's_Girl: **Hi uglies!

Better avoid her. Oh, I hope everyone avoids her. Sigh!

**SearchingforPrince: **How about you Hotaru?

**Light_Bulbs: **It's fine. Ruka's not that bad.

**NavySurprise: **Yeah, Ruka Nogi is definitely opposites with Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume's_Girl: **Uh, hi uglies. Ever notice me?

**Natsume's_Girl: **Talking to all of you is a waste of time!

_Natsume's_Girl has left the chatroom._

**PinkishWhite: ** Ha! She finally left! But… But I wasn't able to talk while she was here…

**FluffyandWhite: **Bravo! Bravo!

**NayvSurprise: **Good job guys!

**SearchingforPrince: **So, when did Sumire and Natsume hook up? Since we're talking about her.

**Light_Bulbs: **Last vacation. Um… April something… So this month is their 2nd month.

**SearchingforPrince: **Oh….

**SearchingforPrince: **So what did Sumire see in Natsume? Huh? He's the ideal-guy, as what you said. But, he seems rude and doesn't care about the world.

**FluffyandWhite: **Well, Mikan, if you'll get to know Natsume more, you'll sure admire him.

**FluffyandWhite: **He may not be smiling but inside he has this kind heart.

**SearchingforPrince: **Were you even close to him? Why did you say that?

**FluffyandWhite: **I am a boy, Mikan.

**Light_Bulbs: **Yep. They know their attitudes.

**NavySurprise: **You're lucky to be his room mate.

**SearchingforPrince: **Huh? Why?

**Light_Bulbs: **Being a new student and having a top 1 room mate is the luckiest.

**PinkishWhite: **And you can change his life. (;

Change his life? What the hell!

**SearchingforPrince: **I really don't understand you… Oh, gotta log out. Bye bye!

_-_

How can I change his life?

_Saturday 9 A.M._

Pant…Pant… Running with heavy baggage is hard. I got to catch up with them.

_Flashback: _

"_So good news, you can now start staying in your respective room this Saturday. I'm expecting you to arrive this Saturday 9 in the morning with your things and gadgets."_

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, count off and see if you're complete." Our newly voted president, Yuu Tobita announced.

"One." Hotaru Imai, the vice-president started.

"Two."

"Three."…

"Thirty-eight!" I said, panting really hard. I just arrived just in the nick of time!

"So, now that we are complete, we can now go to our rooms." He pointed a building.

"That would be our building. In the door of each room is the symbol _carved._ And if you've seen the symbol you've picked that room will be your room for the whole school year." Hotaru said as well.

"YEAH!"

One by one, I saw them going inside the buildings and into their respective rooms…

Great... my luggage is so heavy and it's all mom's fault for letting me bring dozens of clothes and etc. Good thing she allowed me to bring the laptop. Heh!

We are now in the 3rd floor together with the other students. I ran as fast as I can to catch up with Natsume.

"Wait!"

He left out a heavy sigh. "Could you just walk faster?" he asked in an irritated tone as he faced me.

My patience is going to reach its limit. "I couldn't! I brought heavy luggage and you expect me to walk fast?" I'm going to punch him, even if he's my prince charming!

He just ignored my statement and went near me…

Nearer…

Nearer...

The people around us gasped. Gasps. Gasps. Gasps.

I blushed as his face and body was so near me. What should I do?!

**to be continued...**

**

* * *

**

So, how'd you like it? I hope you did!

**A/N: **This story has been in my mind for a few months since my classmate suggested the plot. I found it cute! Actually, we are three in working and making this story. Kim, who suggested the plot and the _beautiful _ending that made me squeal. Jarrah, who suggested to include her dream(the one when you sleep) and suggested some scenes. While, Julia-me, wrote the whole story from their ideas and inserted minor scenes. Please forgive my grammatical errors since I am a failure in 'writing styles and words'.

**Another A/N:** This isn't supposed to be posted in FFN. But because I really wanted to, I asked permission from my two co-authors if it would be fine. In my original storyline, we used ourselves as the main characters (but we changed our names). I, as Laura Juliet. Kim as Cyreen, and Jarrah as Caitlin. My other GA-fan friend as Sandra. In this GAFF, Laura-Mikan, Cyreen-Hotaru, Caitlin-Anna, and Sandra-Nonoko. Natsume in this story is named Nathaniel in the original storyline.

Review, and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Jarrah(. pichikato . love . brown .), Ate Monica (NiiKA-CHAN) and Marian (moonacre99) ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Is he going to kiss me?

I shouted mentally. What should I do next? I rattled in my mind again. Oh yeah! In times like this, close your eyes and feel the moment! ('Cause she's my prince charming, I think.)

So, I shut close my eyes and gulped. Oh my God! He's going to kiss me!

3…

2…

1…

Eh? Nothing soft touched my lips. Wh-why?

I heard and felt someone chuckled. I opened my eyes directly to see a laughing Natsume.

I was dumbfounded. "What's funny?!" I asked, annoyed already.

"Nothing." He chortled again. "Don't feel the moment. I just got your baggage and helped you carry them to shut your annoying and stupid mouth from telling me everything you feel about bringing such heavy luggage."

Ooh… He noticed it. Don't tell me he is a psychic! He read my mind!

"Natsume, thanks for helping." I thanked him with a friendly and grateful smile.

"Hn."

And now, we were able to reach our room. I noticed something, you know what? The door is bigger in size than the other doors. The carved ribbon is larger than the other symbols.

He opened the door and got in. I followed him with amazed and sparkling eyes. Who would not be amazed if he saw two separate closets, a king-sized bed with black silky pillows and clean white sheets, two separate small rooms (probably they are the kitchen and the comfort room), plasma TV, two study tables, a large sofa and more.

"Natsume, is this what you get for being the valedictorian of our batch? This room is very luxurious. And I think this room is the best of all rooms."

He replied. "Yeah. Lucky you are my room mate. You get the same privileges I get."

I sighed still looking around the room. "Uh, they say I'm the luckiest, but the reasons you/they have told me isn't that convincing."

"Tch."

"I have questions, I hop you'll answer them." I said as I sat down on the bed and touched the silky pillows. At the same time, he went near a small table and sat on the chair. "What? Annoying brat?"

Aargh! Why should he call names?! Ugh, never mind. "They're just simple questions, but which closet should I use? I want to place my clothes inside now to finish everything that needs to be finished.

He replied with the annoyed face. "That closet near the lamp is mine. Take the opposite side since it's farther from the bed."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh, the distance really matters in this room. Okay, I'm going to take the closet on that side, Mr. _Distance._" I sighed as I went nearer to the closet and started putting my clothes inside.

While I was busy with my work, a question popped out on my mind. "Natsume, where will I sleep later tonight?"

"_Darn questions. I couldn't concentrate on my manga. _You-," he pointed at me. I followed his index finger as he pointed it on the sofa. "On the sofa while I sleep in the bed."

My eyes widened. "On the sofa?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" he replied confidently.

Oh right. I shouldn't be demanding. "No, I-I'm fine everywhere." Urgh. That jerk! He wants me to sleep on the sofa-I'm the girl here, and not him!

_Grrr._

Augh.. My stomache grumbled.

He seems to notice it. "Your pets need you."

I blinked once, twice, thrice. "Hey! I'm not taking care of any pets, y-you jerk!"

I pouted. "Anyways, what's inside the refrigerator?"

"Chips. Chips. Chips."

"What?! Who ordered those junkfood? Does he want to make me fat and malnourish?" I shouted out loud.

Natsume shot an evil glance at me. "I did."

I gaped. "You don't know any food aside from that, right?"

"I know."

"Then why did you choose those junkfood?"

"Easy."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes it easy?"

"I want my room mate to suffer and make her life in hell."

(on a Monday morning)

_RRRIIINNNGGGG!_

I yawned. I looked at the alarm clock above the table just beside the place I'm sleeping. It's already 5:30. Yeah, it's still early, but I want to! Better get ready for school.

I stood up and stretched my _tortured_ back from lying on the sofa for the whole night. It has been 2 nights since I slept here. So limited space to move while my room mate slept on the king sized bed. Oh, poor me!

I visited Natsume on the bed and stared at him. His physical features mesmerize me, especially his soft lips, aah! Shut up! He'll never be my prince charming! Yet look at his attitude, so rude!

After that, I went to the bathroom to take a shower and refresh my body. The bathroom has separate sides, for boys and for girls (good thing they knew). The tiles were charming and exquisite.

(6:30 A.M.)

Finally, I'm finished with everything! I have eaten my breakfast, which I personally bought yesterday. I just cooked them now.). I have dressed myself and arranged my things. In short, I'm ready for school while my room mate is still sleeping soundly. A hog.

I couldn't take it- Natsume still sleeping now it's half an hour to seven. I was about the wake him up _harshly _when someone opened the door. I ran towards the door and saw Sumire. "Good morning." I greeted emotionlessly.

She ignored my greeting and walked past me. She never bothered to greet back!

She approached Natsume towards the king-sized bed and kissed him on the cheek.

Ew. Ew. Ew.

Gross. Gross. Gross.

I saw him woke up with the annoyed expression again. She never bothered to greet the two of us. Hmph.

I directly went out and proceeded to the classroom to breathe 'fresh air'.

Inside the room, several students were inside- chattering, reading, wasting chalk, etc. The triplets seems aren't here yet.

I moved towards my chair which is located third to the last row and in the fourth column. Luckily, my seatmate was early so I decided to talk with him.

"Yo, Koko! How was your first 2 nights with Sumire?" I teased as I eased myself on my chair.

"Argh. It was torture. She kept on listening to tunes that I really don't like."

I chuckled. "I pity you."

"How about you?"

"It's fine, but the thumbs down of him is that the whole bed was his and I took the sofa."

He gasped. "I pity you too."

After a few minutes, the triplets arrived. I stood up cheerfully and greeted them one by one. "Nonoko! Anna! Hotaru! How are you??"

**BANG!**

"Annoying Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Mou!" How mean…

"Morning Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted back.

They all went to their respective chairs. Their chairs were just near mine, so I am able to talk with them softly.

"Imai!!!!!!!" a boy slammed the door. Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were startled. They all looked at the almost-erupting-volcano-boy. It was Ruka. Oh, maybe he was referring to Hotaru.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"What are these pictures?!" I saw him holding 3 pictures showing him while sleeping.

"Those? They are for sale, you are lucky you get 3 for free." Hotaru paused as she fished something inside her bag. Oh, what could it be..

Now, Hotaru's holding dozens of pictures. Whoa. "I have more in here; I'll sell this to your fan girls later this afternoon."

The almost-erupting-volcano-boy finally erupted. "Imaaiii-,"

"Okay, stop shouting Ruka. _Why are you shouting Imai's name, huh?_" our teacher finally arrived. Yeah, Mr. Narumi is here while the two people-you-know-who-I-am-referring-to aren't here yet.

If last Monday, our teacher wore a cowboy outfit, last Tuesday, he wore a ballerina outfit, last Wednesday, he wore a proper suit, now, he wore a sando and a beach shorts with matching flip-flops.

My eyes twitched. "Forgive Mr. Narumi for being gay-ISH." Koko told me.

"It's okay. I forgive it like you gayISH username." I snorted as the two finally arrived.

Ruka, who was just a chair away from me, sighed. I asked why and the only thing he said is that "Natsume wasn't like that until Sumire showed up last 2 years. He always comes early, but now, because of Sumire, he wakes up late and comes in late as well."

Bad Permy…

"Since at this very hour is our homeroom, we will discuss certain matters, okay? So, we will discuss about your upcoming club meetings this Friday." Our teacher announced. I'm so excited when it comes to clubs!

Mr. Narumi wrote the clubs one by one on the board. Among those he wrote were chess, glee, earthsavers, badminton, ballet, theater, dance, science, math and popularity club.

Popularity Club? That sounds interesting, but I want to try theater and science too.

"I will give you time to decide on which club you will join, okay? Then, this Friday, tell me your club of choices."

_Popularity Club…_

(after classes)

Currently, I'm all alone in my room. Don't know where that hog/jerk went. Feeling very bored, I called the triplets. They came here just on time.

"Why did you call us?" Hotaru, who wasn't that cheerful, asked. The two girls wandered their eyes throughout the room, maybe, admiring how big and grand it is.

"This is beauty!" Anna exclaimed with sparkle in her eyes.

"This is amazing! Wah! Can we just exchange room mates, please? You stay there, I stay here." Nonoko pleaded.

I giggled. "If that's possible, I would be very glad!"

"Huh?" Anna and Nonoko both asked in unison.

"Well, to tell you, once you become Natsume's room mate, you will suffer. Tsk. Tsk. Because, you get to clean the dishes, mop the floor; sweep the floor, cook breakfast and etc!"

"Oh.." They both said. "Anyways, what did you call us for?"

I grunted. "I just want to ask for some suggestions fo-,"

Anna continued. "For clubs right? Oh, well. I recommend Popularity Club."

Nonoko said. "I'll be joining that too."

I raised an eye at Hotaru. "How about you?"

"Popularity Club."

My mouth formed an 'o'. "Why do people prefer that club than anything else?"

"Mikan, if you join Popularity Club, you get to be close with other popular students here!"

"And that was the reason why I chose that club to earn money from pictures too." Hotaru replied.

-

Friday (Club Meetings)

As always, I cooked our breakfast and dinner. Grr. I'm his maid already! Why is life so harsh?

"What's for breakfast?" I heard him asked in a cold tone.

I replied. "Ugh. American Style, as always."

"Oh. What's the other option, we have by the way?" He asked sarcastically.

I nodded. "Then, have a seat."

He sat down confidently.

"Um, Natsume. May I ask something regarding with the Popularity Club?"

"What is it?" He replied plainly as he began to chew his food.

"It's just that the triplets recommended Popularity Club. All I knew, is that all the people who'll join are popular or soon-to-be popular."

I saw him smirked in a mean way. "That's obvious. It's 'Popularity Club', that's why most people prefer that club in order to be popular. Huh? Don't tell me. Mikan, you're joining that freaky club?"

I nodded but the last line he asked made me immersed in my thoughts. "What's with the adjective 'freaky'?"

A deafening sound was heard, probably because Natsume dropped his utensils, forgot to mention-purposely.

"Stop being so dense, Mikan."

I trembled. He does not need to shout at me especially that we are eating at this very minute. "What makes me dense?"

"Stupid. Isn't it clear to you? If you join that freaky club, you'll get many fans and that would result to lesser privacy. Or worse, you'll get molested by fangirls. How would you love to have a life like that?"

I was speechless.

-

No way.

Currently, I am in the swimming pool where Popularity Club opening is going to be held. Nonoko and Anna dragged Hotaru and I to the swimming pool. They said that attending the swimming pool party isn't compulsory. But, Anna and Nonoko dragged us all along.

So, why did I say 'No way.'?

Sumire told the whole club that she will test the members who are around in the swimming pool. She will let us swim in a 7 ft. side.

And the problem, I don't know how to swim.

And she even said that if a member fails to swim to the other side, it will result to a force 'transferring' to another group. How evil!

Probably, she came up with that plan especially…

_Flashback_

"_Mikan, what are your hobbies?" Nonoko asked._

"_I love cooking." I said with a smile._

"_How about swimming?"_

"_Nah, I hate that. I don't even know how to swim."_

_End of Flashback_

And that happened several minutes ago while we were going to the event. She probably heard it.

I sat still, trembling inside. The people around us were wearing two-piece that showed their curves. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and I both wore one-piece (we are conservatives.)

Now, it's my turn. Sigh.

How can I ever do this? Stupid Sumire…

"Kya!!!"

Ouch! Too loud! What the hell was that? Ugh, right. It's _him._

So, he still joined popularity club?

I saw him walked confidently towards a chair. I didn't position myself near the swimming pool yet because of the _chaos_ brought by those squealing fan girls who joined that club too. That's why; I asked Anna who was still beside me.

"Anna, I thought Natsume wouldn't really care joining this club? And, why is he here?" I asked innocently.

"Well," she started. "He was the King of this club last year, so given the duty, he must attend another year in this club."

"Oh. So He was the King. Does that mean that he is exempted in this thing? I mean Sumire wants us to jump.."

"That? Yeah, he is obviously exempted. Sumire founded this club and whether everyone doesn't like this, they can't do a thing. And trust me Mikan, she was the Queen of this club and clearly, she will still be until someone dared to oppose her." Anna explained once again.

"Mikan, you are now called." Hotaru cut the conversation between Anna and I. She seems hoping everything would go fine.

I heard Anna and Nonoko shouted. "Break a Leg!"

I nervously replied. "Yeah. After this, I am sure that I broke a leg."

Anna and Nonoko chuckled. "You're just too literal. Anyways! Good Luck!"

I continued walking and took a deep breath. How am I ever going to do this without accidents? Urgh!!

"Ready now Mikan?" Sumire told me with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and spanked my cheeks mentally. "I can't do anything right?"

"Good, at least you know. Ha!"

There goes the witch again.

-

Gulp.

In my position, it seems I want to vomit seeing the blue waters in the immensely large swimming pool.

Just great! Even a 5 ft swimming pool scares me, how about a 7 ft one? I will surely die after this.

Among the people watching me trembling were mostly Sumire's bestfriends. They were all smirking at me.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Sumire led the counting and just as they said one, she pushed me into the cold 'hell'.

Not just Natsume Hyuuga made my life in hell. She just did.

I can feel my body plunged into the waters and the last thing I heard was. "STOP! She can't swim!!!"

* * *

Chapter 2 posted! ((:

D'ya know that after I uploaded this? I screamed and leaped and leaped with joy! :DD Updating made me smileeeee.

**A/N: **I know that the chapter is quite boring. ): FAIL! But have mercy? I just received 3 reviews in the last chapter. Let's make it 10 reviews for chapter 2 this time! :DD (or more ;D)

Thank you for those who reviewed and who remained loyal to mee. (: Jarrah, Ate Monica and moonacre99.

So, click that GREEN shimmering, sparkling, shining button and make me smile. (:


	3. Chapter 3

I know I posted this a bit late. Forgive me. xDD

Disclaimer: _o.o I wasn't able to say this in the past chapters! NO. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (applied to all chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**

(Normal POV)

The people around the pool gave their full attention to the girl in front of them. She was wearing one-piece with her hair still tied in twin ponytails. Mikan looked so sad with that frown plastered on her face.

Anna and Nonoko paused their breathing. They were too nervous for Mikan. Together with Hotaru, they held their hands tightly. Anna, being the closest to Mikan trembled for her friend. "Oh dear! What if she'll drown?" she asked her companions.

Nonoko added. "She even told us that once she comes back, she will have a broken leg. I wonder, but how!"

The three went in a silent mode as they heard the people counting.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The triplets' eyes followed Mikan as her body was plunged into the waters. Anna, who didn't know what to do, shouted. "Stop! She can't swim!" But her request was just too late. Soon, no head was visible on the water surface and for them; it means one thing- Mikan drowned.

Sumire, who was near the edge, laughed softly. "_I hope you stay there forever. Ha!"_

Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru panicked once more. Anna, being the strongest and bravest in the group, stood up and marched towards Sumire. The pink-haired girl paused for a while and looked at Sumire with piercing eyes. Sumire cocked an eyebrow at her and in a split-second, she felt the cold waters touched her skin.

"What did you do to me?!" The soaked perm-haired girl yelled. She is now fully wet.

"Huh? What did you do to our friend? You made this shitty test just to let her drown!" Anna talked back. "Gotta leave you there!" She stuck her tongue out.

The whole crowed gaped at the scene they just saw a while ago. Nonoko, who was previously seated, got up and ran towards Natsume.

Natsume was seated in the biggest chair with a glass of juice on his right hand. He saw all what happen from the time he sat to the time Sumire was soaked. He didn't care at all. He continued sipping his juice and closed his eyes.

Someone shrieked. "Natsume, save your room mate for Pete's sake!"

It was the Nonoko's voice who came running towards him. He opened her eyes but hesitated to stand. _"I won't even dare to wet myself. Girls will just invade the swimming pool and rape me. Huh."_

He remained seated with his cold attitude. Nonoko tried to drag him but she failed. She attempted to pull his foot but she failed once more. She sighed. Nonoko was scared that Mikan might die.

Hotaru walked towards them confidently and said. "Hyuuga, if you don't save that idiot, you know what I will do."

Natsume showed a confused face and his eyes widened. "You mean _that_?!"

"Yeah, that. The picture…"

"_Shoot."_

Natsume stood up from his seating position and plunged himself into the cold waters of the pool. He hated it, but somehow he needed to do it for his room mate is drowning.

Sumire, who was helped by her best friends got out of the pool and dried herself. She was so furious at Mikan, including the triplets. Usami gave her a bottle of water and let her sit down. "Those triplets and that idiot are gonna pay. That Anna pushed me! Screw her!"

The whole crowd froze and gave their full attention to Natsume who was in the swimming pool. Other girls thought. _"Mikan is just so lucky!" _or _"Kyaaa! He looks so hot with trunks especially under water!" _or _"Urgh, that girl is such an opportunist!"_

Different ideas came up in their minds. But they can't do anything since Natsume carried Mikan out of the pool already. Seeing it, Anna as well with Hotaru took a deep breathe. "I'm glad she's safe."

The triplet walked towards Mikan who was laid on the floor. She seems not breathing but her heart continues to pump.

Their problem isn't over. "OMG! Someone perform CPR!" Nonoko shrieked.

No one dared to volunteer because no one knows how. Hotaru suddenly thought of something and whispered it to Anna. "Anna, remember Hyuuga? He also performed it to Sumire before, right? When he saved her from drowning in the sea?"

Anna's eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah!"

She faced Natsume. "Natsume, could you perform CPR to Mikan? We can still remember the day you saved Sumire.."

"I wouldn't." Natsume replied.

"You wouldn't huh? The picture…" Hotaru warned him.

"Okay! Shut up! Clear the place and let me perform CPR to that idiot."

The triplet sighed. Sumire, hearing what Natsume just said, stood up, went near them and protested, "NO WAY!" But her demanding voice was just wasted. She was almost near Natsume to drag him away, but she was too late. She was pushed again by Anna and again, she was soaking wet. "AAAAH!" her painful voice echoed.

Natsume looked at Mikan. _"Her face seems so peaceful and heavenly, like an angel. Her eyelashes are just too perfect and her cheeks are fluffing... Her lips looks so kissable… She really looks like an angel. Wait. What? Why am I thinking about that! Urgh. This is going to be disgusting!"_

Hotaru tapped her foot. "Do it now Hyuuga!"

Natsume performed the CPR to Mikan. He pinched her nose and slowly nearing his lips with her.

Successfully, water came out from her mouth and she coughed. She slowly blinked her eyes and saw a clearer image of the person in front. "Natsume?" Mikan stammered.

"Thanks God, you're safe!" Nonoko hugged her.

Anna told her. "We were worried about you!"

"I'm safe. Nothing to worry about." Mikan smiled. "Who saved me?"

Her friends stared at each other. "I am so thankful to the one who performed that CPR." She said again.

"You are just so dense Mikan. It's obviously Natsume who saved you." Hotaru answered.

(End of Normal POV)

Natsume. He saved me? And… and… Performed CPR to me!?

My mouth fell open. "Does that mean, he-he kissed me?" I said with a red tint on my cheeks.

"Yes." They all replied in unison. I watched as Natsume stood up and exited.

When Monday came, the people during that scene were called. Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Natsume and I were called by Mr. Jinno, our math teacher. All of us felt the same way- we were scared except for Hotaru and Natsume. Sumire's eyes were teary. Nonoko's feet were trembling. Anna's fist was clenching because of too much anger and nervousness. Hotaru and Natsume remained calm. And I almost fainted.

Detention.

Detention sucks.

Mr. Jinno sucks.

Popularity club sucks.

My life sucks.

"Ms. Imai, the other Ms. Imai, the third Ms. Imai, Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Shouda and Ms. Sakura, the six of you will be given detention for 2 months." He announced.

"Weh?" I heard Sumire reacted.

Hn. And Sumire has the nerve to say 'weh?' It's her fault that all of us are given detention.

"Mr. Jinno, I think it's not right to give us all that kind of punishment. It was the fault of one person." I paused. I threw an evil glance at Sumire. "If she didn't force someone who doesn't know how to swim, then this might not be happening. I may have not risked my own dear life."

Mr. Jinno wasn't convinced. "But based on the report that someone gave to me, it was stated that your side also pushed Sumire down the pool, twice-,"

"BUT!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm not yet done! For your punishment, Hotaru in the classroom alone. Clean the whole classroom."

Her forefinger twitched.

"Nonoko and Anna, in the cafeteria. You'll be assigned in cleaning the kitchen and the tables every after dismissal time."

The two just rolled their eyes.

"And you, Sumire Shouda. Since you were the cause of this, you clean the comfort rooms, girls and erhm, boys."

Her eyes widened in horror. "BOYS' COMFORT ROOM TOO?!"

"Are you complaining Ms. Shouda?"

"No sir. Not at all." She crossed her arms.

"Good. And for you Mr. Hyuuga and Ms. Sakura, the two of you are assigned in cleaning and taking care of the garden. That would start today. Now, you may leave."

I froze. Me with Hyuuga? Oh! I'm with my prince charming?!

Classes went smoothly as usual. Some weren't listening including me. Hotaru kept on taking pictures of Ruka, Anna kept on eating even on class hours, Nonoko listened attentively to the teacher, Natsume kept on reading his manga and sometimes he slept and Sumire still has that tiger-look on her face.

I didn't bother to listen to any discussion because I spent most of the time pondering about the detention. Does that mean, more times with Natsume? Oh yeah. Maybe detention doesn't really suck.

When it came to Jinno's class (Our last subject is math), I was able to sleep. The class was just too boring and I can't take it anymore. So, I rested my head on my armchair.

"Sakura!!"

Oops. I heard that scary voice of him. I need to do something to avoid another detention alone!

I slowly lifted my head and clasped my hands. "Thank you Lord for Mr. Jinno who taught us about Mathematics today." I then smiled at Mr. Jinno. He just said. "Sakura, I know that praying is good especially if it's for our class and me, but please be considerate that we are in the mid of our discussion, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Jinno. I just prayed that everything we have listened from you would still be in our minds forever."

Sigh. I tricked him!

"You got him there." Koko chuckled.

I whispered. "I saw that trick in a website."

Classes for this day have finally ended. I bade goodbye to the Imai sisters and to Koko and Ruka too. As soon as I passed by Natsume's place, I shot a death glare at him saying _"If you don't come and do your job, I'll punch you!"_

He just 'hn-ed' me and I rolled my eyes. Natsume remained seated so I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"You better not skip your job."

"I know."

"Then stand up and go with me to the garden!"

He stood up and grabbed his bag. He then led the way to the garden and when we reached there I awed.

Pa-paradise…

The leaves were sparkling and butterflies were anywhere. A grand fountain can be seen on the right side and a pair of swings on the left side. The swings were painted with gold. At the center of the garden, a Sakura tree stood up, easily distinguished from the other trees.

Despite the heat of sun in the past few days, the leaves and the grass still remain green and fresh. Bushes were everywhere and the bushes and shrubs are filled with pretty flowers too.

"Wow. I never thought there would be a place in Alice Academy like this. Hey, Natsume do you think this can be _our _paradise?" I asked like I was out of my mind.

"_Our _paradise?" He smirked.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "No! I mean Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Inchou, yours and mine. Not only the two of us, duh."

"Oh…"

(Normal POV)

"Oh…" Natsume muttered. He then remembered something her mother told him when he was still a child.

_Flashback_

"_From now on, this will be our paradise." Nagaharu Hyuuga said to his new wife, Kaoru Hyuuga._

"_That's sweet of you, hon. Whoa-,"_

_Nagaharu then carried his wife bridal style and placed her in a swing. "I purposely made this garden even more beautiful for you."_

_Kaoru gave him a smile. "Oh yeah, come here. I need to show you something." She stood up and went to a Sakura tree, the oldest but the prettiest tree in the place which stood up at the far end of the garden. She pointed something that made her husband smile._

"_I personally carved this for you..." She said innocently._

_Nagaharu looked at it with smiling eyes. In the tree, their initials were carved placed inside a heart. NK._

_End of Flashback_

And he all remembered his parents' past before Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga died.

"Oi. Natsume? Oi." Mikan tried to snap him from all his thoughts.

Natsume just stared at her.

She trembled. "Why?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, so let us start?"

(End of Normal POV)

* * *

**A/N: **Finally done! ;DD

Thanks to those who reviewed namely, mikanxnatsumexorange, .pichikato . love . brown., keraii, moonacre99, devils address, meeeeeeeeeeeeee, Hannahbluenanna13XD.

So, the button isn't green anymore and it isn't a rectangular button anymore! Anyways, click the words beside the word balloon "Review this Chapter".

How about 10 reviews again this time? (or more) GUYZZZZZZ... it was my birthday last April 15, and a review from silent readers or non-readers is the best belated gift!

Don't forget to read my new story, The Hopes of A Brunette. Check my profile for that!

Some things you should watch out for the next chapter:

_"Oh, why don't we exchange room mates?"_

_"Mikan is in the hospital!"_

_Natsume said in a soft voice. "Mikan saved my-,"_


	4. Chapter 4

I was feeling down when I got like two reviews. ): Cheer me up! :D

_Disclaimed._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It has been 2 weeks since the start of our punishment. Well, I got used to it already, so no problem! I found it good since, I can spend more time with my Prince Charming and I get to know him better.

So, I am gonna update my list of the Prince Charming is Here Signs.

Currently, he passed 6.

Prince Charming is Here

Signs:

very smart (especially in Chemistry) _check!_

has a kind heart

should be a Sagittarius _check!_

should love potatoes (and meat) _check!_

knows how to play the guitar

should be understanding

knows how to cook

tall _check!_

handsome _check!_

raven guy ((:_check!_

He missed having a kind heart, and about the guitar thingy, he never cooked and I haven't seen the understanding side of him.

When will this be updated? Sigh. I really do hope that he is my prince charming!

"Polka. Don't forget to buy these things in Central Town today." He demanded as he handed me a grocery list.

"Stop calling me names, you pervert!" I shouted then murmured. "Be thankful that I treat you as my prince charming or…"

"What did you say?"

I faked a smile. "Nothing, Mr. Hyuuga." Then rolled my eyes with a soft giggle.

I scanned the list. Hm.. And my eyes widened. JUNK FOOD?!

"Natsume." I called his name in a bossy tone. He faced me.

"Why is it only chips? I thought you'll write fish, cereal, pork, vegetables because the list is too long and all you wrote was JUNK FOOD?! Would you even care about yourself?"

"I don't care. I want junk food, that's all."

I gritted my teeth. "You can't do anything anyway. I am the one who'll buy, so I get the chance to decide. Bye!"

And I slammed the door shut.

On my way to the bus station, I met some my classmates. I saw Hotaru's room mate, Ruka. Nice timing! I found myself lost in the small street.

"Hi Ruka!"

"Hi Mikan!"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"In the Central Town. Why?"

"Great! Well, I need a guide. I think I'm lost and I don't know which way to go. Help please?" My eyes pleaded.

"Sure."

I awed at the place. Central Town is cool! Shops at the right and at the left. Fluff Puff stores, fruit stands, refreshment stalls, cotton candies, boutiques, a grocery store and etc.

"Ruka, thank you so much!" I bowed as a sign of gratitude.

"Nah, it's nothing. So, I need to go to the small wet market!"

"Why?"

"Imai. All she wants to be bought are crabs."

I chuckled. "We're the same in a way. Natsume wants me to buy junk food only. Oh, why don't we exchange room mates? It would be more fun seeing Hotaru and Natsume fight over food."

Ruka laughed. "That would be fun, but exchanging room mates would be impossible."

"Yeah." I sighed. "So bye Ruka!"

I walked further to the grocery store then walked inside and got a push cart. Hope Natsume wouldn't get mad once he sees me carrying the things he doesn't want to buy. Sigh.

There! I am finally done shopping and I can go home.

My right foot kept on tapping. The bus took so long to arrive! Before I went here, I met Sumire and she told me that the bus would come at 4 in the afternoon, and it's now quarter to 5. Liar!

I growled.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

My patience is going to reach its limit. D'ya know I am bringing 3 grocery plastic bags?!

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

Finally! I breathed out heavily. Thanks and it finally arrives! I waited for the bus to come closer.

(Normal POV)

Mikan was delighted that the bus finally arrived. She was like jumping with joy.

On the other side of the road, a man in his 40's was crossing to her side. He has this jet-black hair and _crimson_ eyes.

Mikan's mouth formed a perfect 'o' when she saw the man. First is that he has these eyes that remind her of her so called Prince Charming. Second, his body is in perfect fit even he seems old. Third, it seems she saw him sometime ago.

The man is now in the middle of the street when suddenly, the bus that Mikan kept on waiting is very near.

Mikan predicted that an accident would soon happen and if she doesn't move in a second, the bus will hit the man. With a worried face, she dropped her grocery bags and hurried to the road. She immediately pushed the man back to the other side and tumbled down.

Mikan saw the bus going to hit her and she stopped her breath from going out. Luckily, the bus driver hit the brake and stopped in front of Mikan.

The bus driver quickly went out of the driver's seat to check the two. The man's eyes were wide open and Mikan's body froze.

The people around saw the event and a concerned citizen called the ambulance. The ambulance arrived in a short span of time. The nurses carried the man who had wounds in his arm and guided Mikan to walk.

They were inside the ambulance and in five minutes, they arrived in Alice Academy Hospital.

Mr. Crimson eyes were delivered to the emergency room to treat the wound and Mikan was just brought to the clinic to take rest.

Those who were in the ER showed shocked faces at the man who they'll treat. They immediately identified the man while the nurse who took care of Mikan called her classmates.

It was a Saturday afternoon when that accident happened. Alice Academy students were free to go around the school, or in the Central Town. Some were in the library, while some in the cafeteria. But most of the students were in the ground playing dodge ball.

Anna, Nonoko and some other 'ordinary people' were team A. Sumire and the other 'fabulous people' were team B.

The ball is now with Sumire and she is ready to pass it to the other side. Her target is Anna.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The girl with sugary pink locks fished her phone inside her pocket.

BOINK!

Sumire smirked while Anna shouted in agony. "YOU! You didn't even see me answering a call!"

The permed-girl replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry." With a roll of her eyes.

"Hello?"

"_Hello. This is Ms. Naomi Sakaray. I am the head nurse in Alice Academy hospital and I would like to inform that your classmate, Mikan Sakura is here in the clinic. If you have time Ms. Umenomiya, please visit her.."_

"What?! What happened to her?" She asked. Nonoko and the others came near to her.

"_She saved someone from an accident."_

"Thank you!" Anna ended the call and looked at the others with worried eyes.

"What?" Nonoko asked.

"Mikan is in the hospital!"

Mikan's closest friends, the Imai sisters, Ruka, Koko and let's include, Natsume went rushing towards the clinic. Shocking, that Natsume was worried too. In the first place, he doesn't want to go with them but because he cares a little for his ugly, stupid, idiot room mate, he decided to check out.

When they arrived in the clinic, they saw Mikan already awake. She was happy that the times she opened her eyes, her friends are around her except for Koko who decided to check the man he saved.

"Thanks guys. You're here." She said with a smile.

"Of course, we love you Mikan!" The navy-blue haired girl exclaimed.

Mikan laughed. "Thanks again." She then diverted her eyes to the raven who rested his back against the wall.

"Natsume? Why are you here?"

"Guys! Guys!" Koko came in running.

The others were startled. "What Koko? You are startling us!" Anna asked in a harsh way.

He panted. "You see, I checked the man and I identified him as our school president!"

All of the people covered their mouths. Natsume's eyes widened a bit and directly went out. His companions didn't seem to notice his disappearance from the scene.

"Then, does that mean Mikan saved _him_?" Ruka wondered. All heads were on Mikan.

"Mikan, you are Gakuen Alice's hero." Hotaru commented.

Meanwhile, outside the clinic Natsume was quite worried.

Natsume said in a soft voice. "Mikan saved my-,"

"Hey!" Ruka tapped his back. "Why going out without telling us?"

"Is that even needed?" He asked in a cold manner.

"Never mind. So, your reaction about it?"

Natsume didn't answer.

Ruka laughed. "Speechless? Haha. She met, no saved him. She saved Mr. Akihiro Ito. Or let's say, Mr. Nagaharu Hyuuga, your father."

"Ruka, you are the only one who knew that the school president is my father. I hope no one but the two of us knows about that. I don't want my fan girls to increase once the news scatters."

"Okay okay. You can trust me buddy. But of all the people who can save your father, it is Mikan Sakura, your annoying and stupid room mate? How about giving her some thanks?"

"I will. But not this time."

Ruka nodded. "It's up to you, Natsume. So, let's go back to the room?"

"Hn." He said as he began walking with his hands on both of his pockets.

* * *

That's it for now! :DD

Please revieww.. ;)

Click that button just below this! ;D

FLAMES ACCEPTED. SWEET REVIEWS ACCEPTED MORE. CRITISCISM ACCEPTED THE MOST.


End file.
